Why would you care?
by angelapaw
Summary: Re-continued! Percbeth.
1. Heart broken

(All the rights belong to Rick Riordan (Charaters, praises and all)

It was another chariot race, Percy and Annabeth was working together. 3…2….1..GO!

Percy led the horse to the speed of lighting while Annabeth threw Greek fire to others. Easily they won once again. It has been the 5 time this summer and they were celebrating that night.

'Hey Annabeth meet me at the beach tonight after dinner' Percy told Annabeth. She smiled and went to her table.

Percy left the table right after he finished dinner and went the beach, 'Im gonna tell her.. this time I will.. I'll tell her' Percy told himself.

When he arrived at the beach, he saw a Nereid she was beautiful, under the moonlight. Without a single word, the Nereid hugged Percy and started to kiss him deeply. Percy tried to push away but he couldn't resist himself.

Meanwhile, Annabeth arrived at the beach. And she stood there, shocked. When they finally broke apart, the Nereid noticed Annabeth and fled. While Percy turned to Annabeth and tried to say' Annabeth it's not..'

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU" Annabeth screamed and ran off deep into the forest. The next morning, Percy woke up early and went straight to the Athena's cabin.

When Annabeth came out with his brother Percy tried to explain to her, 'Annabeth listening to me…' That was when he notices her eyes were all red from crying all night, 'are you ok…?'

'Fuck off. She don't need you.. .' Derek Annabeth's brother who was 17 said and then Annabeth cutted him off, 'Why would YOU care?'

With that she and her brother left for breakfast.


	2. Crap

Im Sooooooooo Sorry for such a late update and short chapter! I'll try to update more often!

--

Percy was shocked with her words and didn't want to train, he hid himself in his room for an whole week

Percy was shocked with her words and didn't want to train, he hid himself in his room for an whole week. Although he still goes to training and all. He avoided Annabeth as much as possible.

However every night, the word comes back 'Why would you care?', Percy recalled his memory.. 'Concentrate on Sword Fighting!' He told himself, though it's not really working. Soon he returned to his own cabin.

'Oh crap... I made Annabeth mad… Argh. Now what?' He thought to himself and opened the door and found Grover there.

'You're ok buddy? Um..Chiron wants an argent meeting.. Annabeth…..you should go to the big house now.' Without explaining anything about Annabeth, Grover left Percy wondering in his room.

'Annabeth?' Percy thought, ' What happened? I thought she hate me.. Why should I go?'

He went in the end as it's an order from Chiron.

When Percy arrived at the big house he find it strange, sat there was Mr D, Chiron, Grover, Clarisse, a whole bunch of Athena kids including Derek and Athena herself.

Percy sat down and Chiron said, 'I have a quest for you and 3 of you would be chosen to go…'

'What is it about?' Percy blurted out.

Athena replied with 3 words,

'Annabeth is missing'

--

SORRY again for LATE UPDATE!


	3. The condition

Sorry for late update again. My computer had virus and I couldn't work on it

--

I was heart brokened, I really am. Just because of that mistake. I lost her.

I ignored what athena was talking about and all, I was too shocked to pay attention. Until they ask who would voleenteer to go, my mind was racing, should I go? Would she want to she me there?

Derek was the first one who stood up and agree to go, and then another athena kid named Angela agreed to go. She look a lot like annabeth,  
except she's older. I didn't bother thinking anymore. I stood up right away to take the last spot.

Even if she hate me I would go, whether they let me or not.

'PERCY JACKSON YOU ARE NOT GOING! ' Athena exclaimed. The sky turned dark right away. Everyone is looking at me.  
Now that is Scary, imagine suddenly all the grey eyed one suddenly turn to look at you.

I thought what annabeth would say if she was here. I calmly told athena, ' I would go. Whether or not you agree or not. I love her, I can't lose her.'

Derek stood up to say something but athena stopped him. ' Fine, however it's in a condition.' she said.

'fine, what is it?' I said right away.

' Swear on the river styx, that after this quest you would not love or be with my daughter annabeth anymore. And that also means you are not allowed to speak to her what so ever.'

I didn't say anything. I don't know what to say. Even chiron wasn't in the place of saying anything, Athena looked at me in the eye. The silence was unbearable. well.. should I?

After 5 minutes, Derek broke the silence, ' well?' He asked.

'I.. I swear.. on the river styx after this quest I will not love, talk or even be with Annabeth chase daughter of athena forever'

Tears dripped across my face while I said it, after that everyone left and I return to my cabin,

And burst into tears.

--

I'll update in a few dayz I promise ;p


	4. The prochercy

The next morning, Chiron asked me to get ready as we will be leaving at 12.

For the first time, I thought about traveling with Athena kids, or even having athena guiding us. It would be like.. 100 times worse then being scolded by thaila and annabeth guess.I look out my window for sometime, and thought if I should go or not.  
if I go there might be a chance she would forgive me but in the same time I won't be allowed to be with her anymore. But if i don't go... she would think I don't care about her.. which I guess is worse...

I started packing after that, I brought my watch, riptide and some drauma and amborsia. Not long after that grover was sent to get me to the big house.

When we got there, chiron said ' Um.. Percy there's some problem with angela and she can't go on the quest therefore.. Athena would replace her.'

'WHat??' I screamed. Traveling with athena kids are bad. traveling with athena is a nightmare I bet. ' but I thought gods are not allowed to inter...' I was about to finish when derek cut me off.  
' Zeus give Athena speical permittion, just for once. Because annabeth is her daughter'

I couldn't say anything. I stood there looking at them. Until athena finally said something. I think we should go and ask the oracle about our fate NOW.'

I just followed and listened.

Athena asked, " How can we save my daughter Annabeth chase? "

once again the green mist spread and 4 people was there, it was annabeth's mortal family.

Mr chase started off saying ' 3 would visit the tratior for advice '

Mrs chase said ' A riddle would be given to a son of poseidon '

Derek stared at me after that phase, giving me the feeling he want me to solve it.. well. no mistakes..I seriously think athena kids are worse then any nightmares..

Bobby then said 'You would travel to where they once start '

And then matthew ended it with ' the girl would be saved with dead emotions '

We all returned to chiron and when derek tried to explain what the oracle said to them, chiron stopped him.

He said ' Derek, I don't think you would need my advice when you have the goddess of wisdom on your quest.' With that chiron left and went outside.

After a while of silence, athena said, ' meet me by thalia's pine tree in 15 minutes.'

--

As I promised another chapter. I'll post the next chap up soon too.


	5. Discussion

Since Athena is leading the quest, she started discussing the oracle with the 2 of them.

'3 would visit the tratior for advice', that's obviously luke. therefore I guess we will need help from the kelp here,  
and I would also have to talk to my uncle before that. Just so that he won't drown you derek.' athena said, more to derek then it seems then to percy.

'A riddle would be given to a son of poseidon', I really don't like this verse. It's like.. aren't we suppose to solve the riddle?' Derek ask her mom.

'Just follow the oracle, there maybe something we don't know.' Athena replied.

Percy thought, sigh. I feel like.. so left out talking with athena people... --''

As athena continues, 'You would travel to where they once start', I'm not sure, but I hope it's not you and my daughter percy.' And once again athena's grey stone eyes stare into with percy's blue/green eyes of mysteries with hatred.

'the girl would be saved with dead emotions' Derek said the phase once again, ' I really don't like this.. ' Derk murmered but no one replied.

After a while of thinking, athena decided to contact Poseidon to ask for permitsion to travel over the sea.

Meanwhile derek walk to percy saying, ' About the other night.. my mom don't know about it..yet. '  
percy replied, ' It's a mistake! I.. don't know who she is'  
Derek replied with a stern voice, ' Yeah right, A nerid that don't know you would kiss you and hug you that tight huh'  
Percy had nothing to say, he wanted to say that maybe it was because of the fact he's son of poseidon and.. creatures in the sea like him?? but that's like a really bad excuse and all. He ended up shutting himself up until Athena came back.

'We'll go to the beach NOW. Your father have sent as a ship, and he said you will know how to use it.'Athena told percy.

'yes Athena.' percy just murmered, he thought, ' there's no point in arguing or being rude to a goddess when you're going to travel with her for so long. well at least for a while.. hope it won't be that bad.

--

Sorry for late update, went on holiday but I promise the next chapter will be a really good one. I'm almost finished too. I'll update really soon. Give me a day or two.

THX for all the reviews!


	6. AnnaxLuke

(Annabeth POV)

I woke up, and I was on a bed but it was so dark I couldn't see a thing... I tried to remember What has happened.

I was in the woods crying and I ran without a direction. I still couldn't believe Percy would Fall for a Nereid instead of me! I mean I know I'm not a child of the goddess of beauty but a Nereid? That│fs flirty and all?  
compared to a child of Athena? I ran and ran until I bumped into a figure I haven't seen for a long time. The first thing I notice was a scar.

'L..Luke??' I murmured. I don't know how and why. It seems that I don't remember or care that Luke has betrayed us, I just hugged him and cry myself out until I fell unconscious.

I sat up trying to escape, and then I noticed there was someone else on the bed. A hand surrounded my shoulders and said 'You woke up? Don't care about Percy and more. Stay with me Annabeth. I love you.'

I realized it was Luke, 'Luke.. Percy.. he..' I started crying again.  
To me Luke seems to be the only one who care for me now, everyone even Thalia seems faraway from my memory...

'Oh my Annabeth, don't cry. Forget about them, half-blood camp, chrion, Thalia, Grover and Percy.  
You can always stay with me here.' Luke said with a voice I remembered from many years ago.

When he said the name Percy, it shocked me mentally. As if he was part of me, gone forever.

'But.. Percy..' I know I can't have both of them.. but what about him?

Before I could say more Luke whispered to me while he held me even tighter.

'He made out with a Nereid, he's a Playboy. Don't you get it? You're just a toy to him.'

Again I bursted into tears, and Luke continued.

'It's ok Annie; I'll always be with you like before. You can not care about the war if you want to, just stay with me.'

I couldn't resist being with him. Not any more, what he said is right. Percy only treats me as a toy,  
he doesn│ft love me like Luke does.

'Annie promise me you'll stay with me forever, swear on the river Styx' Luke told me.

I nodded and said ' I promise to stay with you, Luke forever.' As tears rolled down my face.

Luke then bent down, and kisses me on my lips.. That moment was when...

I forgot about everything else and anyone I ever knew.

--

As I promised another chapter. I'll update real soon k? Promise.

Thx for all the reviews too, here's some reviews I got recently. Thx a lot!!

crashball20‏, vikkitori22, Viron, surfgirl, Giggles101, Uridea


	7. Slap

'Wait Lady Athena, I wish you speak to Percy... Alone.' Said a girl's quiet but strong voice.

Athena stares into her eyes and said, 'Fine, for our father's sake.'

The girl walked slowly to the peaceful beach without Athena and Derek there, as soon as Percy heard footsteps he was expecting Athena and Derek. He started off saying, 'Oh Athena, um.. I mean Lady Athena...│f

The moment he turned, A hard, cold hand slap across his face. He felt anger, hatred, sadness and betrayal by that single slap. He wondered who was it, Athena? Or the Nereid?

He looked up.

And it was the last person he thought would hit him, since he treated that person as a best friend and even one of his closest family members after Grover and Annabeth of course.

And he muttered... 'T.Thalia?'

-  
Sorry for short chapter! 


	8. PercyXThaila

He stared at Thalia, not believing that his best friend would come all the way to slap him for no reason. He understood why, when tears rolled off her cheek, 'Annabeth'

'How could you? How could you do that? She loved you! I... thought you loved her! why? Did you do that? Annabeth love you more then anyone or anything in the world! How could you BETRAY her?'

'I...I... ' Percy was speechless, Annabeth love me? I betrayed her..? Why did I? Did Annabeth cried like this too?'

'Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk...' Thalia kept saying while she cried.

Percy didn't know what to do but pull her to his arms and promised

'I love her Thalia..., I'll save Annabeth and I promise I will. It won't be the last time you see her or Luke...' His voice trailed of when he said Luke.. Should I save him? Can I? He thought to himself.

He knew the importance of Luke between Annabeth and Thalia after all; they went though to much...

Percy continued. 'I'll save Luke too, I promise. And after the war you can quit the hunters and be with him. You still love him right?'

Thalia pushed herself out of his arms and said while wiping her tears, 'yes... but I tried To forget him Percy, I tried and tried after he betrayed us. But inside I still want him back.  
Can I? Can you save him please?'

'I promise I'll save both of them.' said Percy not believing he chose such a tough responsibility.

A voice whispered in Percy's mind, 'To have something big, you will need to sacrifice something even more for it.'

--

Thanks for the reviews everyone And thanks for reading. but it would be a while before I would update again. Im really sorry about this.


	9. Let's go!

Percy watched as Thalia departed and returned to her cabin for some rest, shoulders sagging. The rest of the hunters finished watching the emotional affair and started heading back to Artemis' cabin, grumbling about the camp as always.

Athena and Derek joined him soon after and we left on the boat which Poseidon had left them. As he willed the boat to move, he felt the same sinking feeling in his stomach as before- like he wouldn't be coming back for a long time.

"Woah, this boat is amazing! Everything that we would need is here." Derek said, interrupting his thoughts.

Somehow Percy knew exactly which cabin was his. He found it easily and as he entered, he noticed a letter on the table- a letter from his father.

"Dear Persues,

Good luck and please be careful on your quest. After this affair with Annabeth is over, you are welcome to join me in my empire under the sea. There's a choice which you have to make when you get there.

Your father,  
Poseidon."

'A choice?' Percy wondered. He was nervous, but more than that, he was excited that he was finally going to get the chance to enter his father's undersea kingdom. His kingdom.

"Persues Jackson, you get out here right now!" He could hear Athena's voice all the way from the mast.

'This is 10 times worse then travelling with Annabeth,' Percy groaned to himself before he ran out to meet the rest.

"So, how long will it take to get there?" Derek asked Percy.

"About 12 hours- I'm travelling as quickly as this heap will allow, but the Princess Andromeda is incredibly far away. Don't worry Lady Athena, I won't get lost here- it's my home turf." Percy tried, but failed, to give her a reassuring smile.

Athena ignored him, choosing instead to focus on her mental search of Annabeth. Her favorite child

--

I'm so sorry that I update sooo slowly. Im getting millions of homework and my timetable is all full. I hardly have time to sleep. But I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

And thanks a lot again to DaB1NnNn to beta the chapter and story for me.


	10. UPDATE IM SORRY!

Hey guys,  
I know you all hate me for not updating. I've been thinking of it for a long time.. but I'm not writting it anymore. I'm really sorry. I tried, and tried. But it's no good. Anyone who wants to finish this off, take it and change it or anything feel free.

I originally wrote this to a guy I loved, but he doesn't exist anymore and there's no point for me to write on, nor be able to write more. If you really want an ending. Then let's just say, percy and annabeth both died. The end.

I'm truely sorry, I know you are all really disappointed, but there's nothing I could do.

Sorry. 


	11. ENGAGEMENT?

Guys.. I feel bad letting u guys down.. I mean..he's dead, but he proberbly would want me to continue. So i decided I'll continue as long as u guys still want it.

**

* * *

Percy POV**

"Are we there yet?" Thalia muttered for the 600th time. "Soon.. I hope."

---2 hrs later---

"We're here…" Athena said. "How we're getting on the ship? No plan? That's not wise!" Thalia asked, relieved we're finally here but nervous to see Luke, as well as getting pissed.

I went next to her, and put my hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

Athena was about to argue back and Derek announced.. "There's no plan needed. We're invited on."

I looked at the ship surprised, they welcoming us on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well, well. Who do I see here… Percy Jackson 2 half bloods and a goddess. So.. how can I help?" A guy with blonde hair, around 15 asked them, after getting them on the ship.

"Aren't you.. Adrian? One of the undetermined ones?" Derek stepped forward and asked. "Yes, one of the abandoned ones that were never accepted by our parents!"He glared at Athena.

"We're here to see Annabeth and Luke."I stepped infront of Derek and demanded.

"Oh. My lord and my lady are currently absent to their.. engagement I believe" he paused and smirked before continuing. "However, my lord has prepared something for you." He snapped his fingers and there, was 200 monsters on board.

* * *

I'll write more and continue if u guys still want to read it.


End file.
